


Wedding Dress

by Readymcreaderson



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Day, Wedding Dress, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson
Summary: Abed has a small epiphany.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Wedding Dress

You’re hereby invited to the wedding of Jeffery Winger and Annie Edison. 

Abed was standing in the front of the locale, looking over the rows of chairs that were slowly filling up with people both the groom and bride loved and held dear. Most of the people Abed knew from his years at Greendale Community College, some he had seen here and there when Annie and Jeff invited the group to parties or dinners they held from time to time. 

Today was the day that Abed had been waiting for since they kissed during the debate. 

_Man is evil._

Running up the middle of the isle, Jeff was all smiles and laughter as he quickly tried to get past the masses and to the front. It wasn’t an easy feat but he managed it in the end and came standing next to Abed and Troy, who had been asked to be Jeff’s best men. 

“Cold feet?” Abed asks.

“Not in the slightest,” Jeff replies as he fixes on his bow with a big grin on his face. Abed noted to himself that Jeff hadn’t stopped smiling since they came to the venue this morning. 

Before he could say anything about it, the music starts up and everyone turns towards the big double doors at the other end of the venue. 

First out is Shirley who is dressed in a simple navy blue dress that reaches down to the ground where she’s making small dainty steps, enjoying the little bit of attention that she’s getting. In her hands are a small simple bouquet with white orchids as a centerpiece.

Behind Shirley comes Britta, who is wearing a cobalt blue dress in the same style as Shirley’s. Britta wasn’t as keen on the attention like the bridesmaid before her, still she was giving her best smiles while holding to the bouquet.

When the two of them reached their destination the music changes and everyone stands up. Abed enjoyed the picture in front of him, it all went according to plan. Just like they did at the end of movies when the romantic protagonists were getting married to each other. 

As Annie stepped out of the doors a hushed murmur ran through the guests. She was wearing a simple dress that flowed around her with each step she took. The sheer chiffon top was met with a structured sweetheart neckline. Annie’s hair was loosely pinned up in a simple up-do which was letting a few strands of soft curls fall and frame her face. And just like her bridesmaids, Annie was holding a simple bouquet, only her orchids had a faint blue hue to them.  
Looking over at Jeff, Abed saw something that he had never seen Jeff do before as long as they’ve known each other. A soft blush was creeping up the man’s cheeks and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Jeff’s smile had gone from the big goofy grin he had sported all day, to something so soft and giving that no one could ever doubt that he loved the woman he was looking at. 

Abed finally understood something he had never gotten before, no matter how many movies he watched or blogs he read about it. A wedding dress was said to be one of the most beautiful garments a person could wear, still Abed never saw it that way. It had only been a white dress. 

Now, watching Jeff, Abed understood. 

The dress stood for what was to come for the two. The dreams and hopes that the two of them were ready to share with the world and each other. It stood for everything good and pure they shared and were going to share as husband and wife. 

And Abed couldn’t help himself to let the tiniest of smiles draw onto his lips as he was watching his friends meet for the first time today. 

They were completely oblivious about the world around them until Shirley cleared her throat and Annie and Jeff broke away from each other’s gaze. 

Holding out his arm to Annie, Jeff said; “Milady.”

“Milord,” Annie curtsied, placing her hand in his as they stepped up to the officiant.

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought popped into my head about wedding dresses, never understood the big appeal. But then I started to think about what context people wore them in and what it usually symbolizes for them at that point in time. So yah.


End file.
